Stupid Cute
by Loved-Invention
Summary: I hate stupid cute. I hate it because I love it so much. And it sucks. Tag to SWAC of Dating. Chad's POV. Now a four-shot.
1. Stupid Cute

**Stupid Cute**

* * *

_Cute._ Number one on the list of things that I hate about Sonny Monroe (or however you spell her perfectly presidential last name). And you know what? It's stupid how cute she is.

The way her nose scrunches up.

The way her hair falls across her face.

The way a single dimple appears when she grins at a quirky joke.

The way her dimpled chin is.

Her eyes.

Her laugh.

They're all cute. And it's stupid. Not the kind of stupid like trying to walk away with your laptop when the charger is still plugged in (and when you get so far, the charger tugs and you and the laptop fall backwards)- not that I've ever experienced that. It's the kind of stupid where it's just stupid. You hate it. You hate yourself for letting your guard down and realizing how "cute" that something (or someone) is. A crush, per se.

So I went on and on to Sonny's "date" about how "cute" she was, and he turned out to be in love with that blonde nag that she's on So Random! with. Therefore, Sonny came up to me (the revengeful, hot thing that she is), with a plan. Give Mr. Dillweed (he's not worthy of a full name), a taste of his own medicine.

She asked me to be her "fake" boyfriend.

I took this to mean that she wanted to give "us" a test run, and if it went well, she'd admit her undying love for me. And I'd accept her in my arms with a kiss and then brush back her bangs like I've been dying to do since I've met her. Needless to say, I was stoked about our "fake" date, and was glad when the time came where I got to parade into that restaurant with Sonny on my arm.

Mr. Dillweed and Blondie were seated a few tables away from us, and I could tell that he was getting jealous. And his jealousy made me happy. A little too happy. After all, I had the most beautiful thing sitting by me, and he was stuck dwelling on his jealousy. And when Sonny whispered things to me, giving me orders of actions to do to make our "fake" date seem more real, I gladly did as I was told. It was easy, but I hated faking it.

I pretended to nibble on her ear, but in truth it took all of my strength to not r_eally_ give her a nibble.

I pretended to tickle her nose with mine, but it took all of my control to not pucker up and let loose. I did let my lips brush against hers a little bit. I let them linger a little too long. And I thought that she liked it. Maybe I was wrong.

I couldn't tell though. Not once did her eyes meet mine.

And for a good ten minutes, we continued our charade, and I drank every second of it in. I couldn't take it – I couldn't take _her _for granted.

Then her friends, Rainy and Cloudy (still, only Sonny is worthy of her name – because she _is._ She's like the little light of my life), showed up – and that killed me. Mr. Dillweed then proceeded to make his jerky way over to our table and accuse us of "faking" it – or lying. And even though we were, I still wanted to step up, punch the jerk, and defend Sonny.

That didn't happen though. Sonny had to go on and kiss me first. And I enjoyed every second of it. Later, of course, I had to find out that I had been attempting to tell her I loved her by making out with her hand…But anyway. Yeah. _Love._ I love her. Because she's cute and it's stupid. _Stupid cute_.

So the hand-kiss ended (and yep, I licked her hand, but I don't regret it), and I was left without a Sonny. A Sonny who no longer had to pretend to date me because her revenge was over. A Sonny who would never know how I really felt, unless some miracle occurred. So at the end the evening, I piped up and acted like the jerk I always pretended to be (because only Sonny – the Sonny who I thought that I might have a chance at dating- got to see the real me), and I left the restaurant.

And I still hope that a miracle will happen. But for now, I just hate stupid cute. I hate it because I love it so much. And it sucks.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this at nine after "SWAC of Dating". You can tell it was done a tad recklessly. To me, it's dull as can be, but that's just how Chad is (to me). But oh, I loved that episode! Thank you Disney for having some sense. So, I am sorry that it's dull, but I kind of went flying when Chad called her "cute." (((sighs)))

Any thoughts? :-)


	2. The Downfalls of Yahoo!

**Stupid Cute**

"_**The Downfalls of Yahoo!"**_

* * *

_Google. _

Sue me.

_MSN. _

Bite me.

_DogPile_

Pooper-scooper.

_Yahoo!_

Wee!

_Search: _Top ten ways to let a girl know you love her (and get her to love you back).

One: Tell her (heck no)

Two: Send her flowers (this is good. But Mr. Dillweed sent Blondie flowers, which was really low, and everyone knows how that turned out. Besides, I don't want them to end up in the gutter…)

Three: Call her randomly throughout the day (huh)

Four: Compliment everything about her (will do)

Five: Buy her a drink (_if you're underage, a non-alcoholic beverage is preferable_)

Six: Caress her face whenever possible (no problem there)

Seven: Don't be rude. (bite me)

Eight: Be a Jonas (what the heck?)

Nine: Serenade her (what's the definition of 'serenade' anyway?)

Ten: Don't be like Chad Dylan Cooper (once again, bite me).

---

The day after my "fake date" with Sonny, I decided to drop the Falls and commit to some serious research. Whoever the sick person was that decided to name their site 'dogpile dot com' sickens me. And let's just face it, Yahoo! always has the best advice. It's a given.

One, I decided, is out of the question. Two, I refuse to do. Three…

---

_(Phase Three – 1pm)_

"Sonny, how are you?"

"Why are you calling me, Chad? How'd you get my number?"

"You know, I have my resources."

"Fine." _Click._

_-_

_(Phase Three- 2pm)_

"What is it, Chad?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The magic of Caller ID."

"Cool." _Click._

_-_

_(Phase Three- 3pm)_

"Chad, I'm working on a skit-"

"Sonny, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're funny."

"Really, Chad?"

"Of course. Now go work on that skit and make me happy." _Click. _

_-_

_(Phase Four – 1am)_

"Chad, seriously, I'm gonna kill ya."

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to get some coffee with me tomorrow?"

"Why, Chad?"

"Because," I drew in a deep breath, and unconsciously played with a strand of my hair. "Because I like hanging out with you." I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. Before, she only wanted to be around me to get back at Dillweed. And now, now I needed that miracle…

"Fine, Chad. Starbucks. One tomorrow. Don't call me anymore." _Click_. I flipped my cell phone shut, and a swell of relief ran through me.

I was going out with Sonny tomorrow. I was going out with Sonny tomorrow.

Ooo000ooO

"I like your…bangs."

"Thanks, Chad."

"I like your…shirt buttons."

"Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"Either drink your coffee, or stop complimenting me long enough to tell me what you want." Sonny said with a roll of her beautiful eyes. I bit my lip, and toyed with my coffee cup. _I want you, Sonny. I just want you._

But I couldn't say that, could I? Even though it was in a Yahoo! article.

So far, I had one through five down, and wasn't going to touch eight or ten. I really liked the ring of the word 'serenade', but still, I don't have a clue as to what it means. And rudeness? I'm not rude. I can't be rude.

And Sonny. Sonny was sitting across from me in this wispy sky blue dress that showed her bare shoulders. Her hair was perfect as always; and every little move that she made sent my heart doing flip-flops. Her voice was perfect. Her lips were perfect.

Everything about her was completely and utterly perfect. Yet I don't have her, and that kills me.

Step six, here I come.

During a moment of braveness, I leaned across the small table, and brushed a loose strand of hair from Sonny's face. Her skin was silky smooth, and it was all that I could do not to just grab her right then and there and destroy her lips with my own.

It would be a un-hand-licking kiss, and I would appreciate it.

But I couldn't do that. She'd slap me.

"Sonny," I gulped, and leaned back in my seat – brushing off my regret. She seemed completely unfazed by my hand-brushing, and that left me a little ticked off at Yahoo!.

"Huh?" She lifted her Carmel frap to her lips and took a sip. _Damn me_. I was jealous of a frap.

"I like you." There. I said it. I bit my lip in anticipation as a look of confusion swept over my beautiful's face.

_Please, Sonny. Please._

"So, I guess this means you want to be friends with me?" She placed her frap cup carefully down and looked at me, grinning. Her little dimple appeared, causing my heart to melt.

Friends.

She wanted to be friends.

Damn her stupid cuteness and damn Yahoo!

I'm going to have to find out what "serenading" means…

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, I didn't plan on turning this into a three-shot, but since it's been eating at me, I'm going too :) Granted, I probably should've left it as a tag with just one chapter, but I decided to ruin it. And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I was blown away by all of them. And here I'd just written it five minutes after watching the episode. Wow. Thank you.

So, here's a little more Chad. Once again, overly dull and looking for help in the strangest of places. I apologize for a dull Sonny too. Granted, in the conclusion they'll both be more in-character.

-Aly

Any thoughts?


	3. Webster is a Genius

**Disclaimer:** (since I forgot to put one in the other chapters) – I don't own any part of SWAC, or anything else in this fic. That includes Google, Dogpile, MSN, Yahoo!, Webster's Dictionary, UrbanDictionary, Nair, and the Jonas Brothers. If I did own all of these things, I don't think I'd be writing this :D

**Author's Drabble****:** I was just thinking (and it's never good when that happens…) that I would like to dedicate this chapter to a few awesome people on this site. _Scifichick07_ (because she totally helped me with song suggestions, and is fun to talk to), _All We Are_ (she leaves the sweetest PMs; reviewed all of my SWAC stories, though she didn't have to; and if you haven't already, go check out her fic 'B L O G'), and _Ride2night_ ('cause she's awesome)!

* * *

**Stupid Cute**

"_**Webster is a Genius**_**"**

* * *

Ser-e-nade (ser-uh-neyd)

_-noun _

1. _Music_ A complimentary performance given to honor or express love for someone.

---

Well, I guess that is something that I can do. I didn't take those voice lessons from good old Zac Efron for nothing.

Yes, I took voice lessons from Zac Efron. Welcome to the reason why he is no longer allowed in my studio.

But singing? To a girl? In front of a girl?

_My Sonny._

Yes, I will do it. I'll find the right song, and I'll do it. I will follow _Webster's Dictionary_ definition, and perform a serenade. (I looked up the term 'serenader', and the good old _Urban Dictionary _definition was 'A silver tongued devil. A professional Jigilo, a cad, a scoundrel. He is one that can make a woman do whatever he says. His conquests are as long as his, uh reputation'.)

Don't get me wrong, I dig the "can make a woman do whatever he says" part, but this is _my_ Sonny that we're talking about. Not a Swift, Gomez, or Montana. A Monroe.

A girl with a presidential last name.

Or is it Taft?

Sonny Taft.

Sonny Roosevelt.

Sonny Monroe.

_Sonny Cooper. _

(With all due respect to his heirs, forget Monroe, Cooper's more presidential than that). And therefore, any girl would love to have my last name. Right?

_But friends._

According to her, we're "friends".

Double up the quotation marks; give me a hand-licking kiss and a scoff. I got a "friends" out of her.

_Friends._

A friend is what she is with Blondie, Rainy, Cloudy, and Ursula. Little Mermaid, folks. ) The little octopus put Nair in my shampoo once, and therefore set herself as my permanent worst enemy. One wig for two months was long enough.)

And no one knows it but the two of us. I'd like to keep it that way.

_Friends_.

Kill me now.

It's just unacceptable.

And now I have to serenade her.

_Find the right song, Chad._ Find the right song.

Ooo000ooO

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

She was in a knee-length white dress this time, with her hair falling perfectly around her dimpled face, looking stupidly cute. Somehow, I had gotten a hot tip from Blondie that Sonny was in their dressing room alone. Everyone that I passed on the way there looked at me like I was crazy, probably because I was carrying a guitar and a sheet of song lyrics, but whatever.

So when I finally reached her room, and my stupid-cute future wife inquired about my presence, all I could think to do was stand there, open-mouthed, and speechless. (NOT to quote the _Jonas Brothers_. And yes, I slummed down and glanced briefly at their lyrics, and I realize that 'speechless, over my head, just breathless' is in one of their precious little pop!boy songs. Kill me.) Even though that's how I feel when I'm around Sonny.

I can relate to a _Jonas Brothers_ song.

_Kill me._

_Kill me._

_Kill me_.

But at least I'm man enough to admit it.

"Chad?" Sonny stood up and walked over to me, poking me in the chest. I swallowed hard, put forth a tighter grip on my guitar, and wondered if I should take this as my incentive to kiss her.

Sonny was biting her lip, after all.

"Chad!" Sonny clapped her hands in front of my face, which made me jump, drop the song lyrics, and nearly drop my guitar.

Ugh.

"Are you okay?" She inquired in her own little beautiful way after I scooped the lyric page back up.

"Um-" _Think Chad Dylan Cooper. Freaking say a word_.

…

_Any damn word will do, Chad_.

…

_Any word._

…

_Seriously, Cooper, close your damn mouth up, swallow, and say a word_.

"Yahoo!"

Sonny took a step back, letting her beautiful eyes widen – and I mentally swore to kill myself. Seriously. Yahoo!

And I sang the freaking word too.

It came out sounding like: "YAH-Whoo-IE-OOOOOOOooooooO!"

No wonder my mom tells me that I'm adopted.

"I mean," I coughed, and gripped my guitar a little tighter. "I have a song for you-IE-ooooOOOOooooO."

Might as well get her used to my voice, damn it.

And you know what my beautiful little random girl did? She laughed, causing my heart to melt.

"You have a song for me?" Sonny finally stopped her musical little laugh, and my forehead and butt (yes, my butt) broke out in a sweat.

"Yeah. Sit down."

_There ya go, Chad_. Be the control freak that you normally are. _Good for you_.

I watched, hating myself, as Sonny skipped (yep, skipped) over to her little couch and plopped down. I walked over, and sat down on the floor in front of her, slinging the guitar strap over my shoulders and putting it in position.

Luckily, I stole a tuner from some _Honor Society_ pretty boy a few months ago. Never know when you're going to need one (the tuner, I mean. Alex Noyes can go be with a Jonas Brother, for all I care)….

"Sonny," I briefly held down a D chord, and then quickly transferred to a G. "You know how when you have trouble saying things out-right, it's better to do them in a disguised way?"

"Yeah!" Sonny smiled her beautiful smile. "Kind of like humor. Get the seriousness out through it."

I grinned, my nervousness fading a little bit. "Yeah. Exactly." I strummed a B minor, and Sonny raised one of her eyebrows. "And I need to tell you something. I'm gonna do it through a song, okay?"

_Way to be a man, Cooper_. Ask for the ladies permission.

My Sonny nodded, causing shivers of anticipation run up and down my spine.

Here goes nothing.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath_," My voice was raw, and I glanced up at Sonny nervously. She gave me a smile, and I continued, but skipped down a few lines. "_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_." Deep breath, Cooper. "_And I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life_." I stopped when I finished the round of the first chorus, and bit down on my lip.

Sonny was also biting her perfectly-shaped lip, and I swear her eyes were a little watery.

I laughed bitterly, feeling embarrassed.

"I was going to do _Fall for You_ by _Secondhand Serenade_, but I thought that might be too cliché." Nervousness spread like a virus through every part of my body, and my fingers were bleeding from pushing down on the guitar strings too hard.

"So, you're saying," Sonny swallowed hard, and a little tear fell down her cheek. "That if I don't return your feelings – whatever they may be, you'll still be there for me? You'll still be a fan and a friend, even if I deny you…_this_."

She kneeled down on the floor right in front of me, our faces only inches apart. One tear escaped my left eye, and as I nodded slowly.

Yahoo! on my manliness, she had turned me into a weakling, and I was okay with that.

"I love you, Sonny." It came out in a whisper, and Sonny's mouth fell open in a perfect "o". I just wanted to kiss her lips, but I was scared.

For the first time in my life, I was actually scared.

"I think," Sonny bit down on her lip, and gave me a shy look. And then, my heart exploded with a weird feeling when she grinned her brightest grin yet. "I could learn to live with that."

I carefully unstrapped the guitar, and placed it down gently on the floor. Then, I scooted even closer to Sonny, and she leaned it.

That feeling? Butterflies. Even though I'm a man, I still have them. After all, today was the first day of the rest of my life, to quote the _Rascal Flatts_.

"I love you, too, Cooper." She whispered, right before I pressed my lips down on hers, and tangled my hands in her hair, bringing her closer to me.

This wasn't a hand-licking kiss based on some bitter revenge ploy. It wasn't a kiss because I just wanted to flirt with her and challenge her. This kiss was a perfect kiss.

It was my first kiss with Sonny Monroe.

A stupid cute kiss that would turn into a billion more kisses based on the definition of love.

* * *

**A/N:** My goodness, you guys completely amaze me! I grinned from ear to ear with every review. It pleases me so much that you all like my version of Chad!

I've been thinking about just going ahead and writing another story with this kind of Chad, but I'm kind of lacking a plot. And plots are definitely needed, aren't they? :D So…I'm expanding this a little. Wouldn't ya'll just love to see what my inept Chad does on a first date? No? Maybe he'll call K2 and ask for his guidance..

Also, please don't take offense at Chad's comments about the _Jonas Brothers, Honor Society, Zac Efron_, or anyone else mentioned in the fic. That's just Chad's dumb reasoning. I, on the other hand, love them all (ask the MasterCard people, they'll confirm that I've splurged on concert tickets…) The song is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.

Thoughts?


	4. Happy Dancing and CoupleDumb

**Stupid Cute**

"_**Happy Dancing and CoupleDumb**_**"**

* * *

_Yahoo!_

_Yahoo!:_ Top Ten Tips on a First Date:

One: Be a Jonas Brother (what, the heck, may I ask, is up with three dudes with curly headed wigs?)

Two: Avoid being Chad Dylan Cooper (go Alice Cullen. Bite me)

Three: Avoid taking her to _Outback Steak House_. She'll start to dream about the Jonas Brothers' _Australia_, and then that will lead her to think about the film – which will give her dreams about the ruggedly sexy Hugh Jackman that will permanently distract her from thoughts of you. (Last I heard, Hugh was a werewolf or something of that sort. And for the love of a wig, shut up about the JB)

Four: Give her flowers when you pick her up.

Five: Take her to an expensive, formal restaurant.

Six: Do a little John Mayer. (Wonderland? Yeah, I'll do that…)

Seven: Don't kiss her. (What if you've already kissed her before the date?)

Eight: Though she may be beautiful, refrain from telling her that you love her. (So should I really consider this a first date?)

Nine: Wait at least twenty-four hours to call her after the date. (_Screw_ Yahoo. Damn number ten.)

---

"Hey, Sonny," I didn't mean to go all Taylor Swift on her or anything (better a hot blonde than three dudes with wigs), but I showed up at her and Tawni's dressing room door with a bouquet of lilies and roses. She smiled up at me, as I, as inconspicuously as possible, gave her a once-over (I did this while she accepted the flowers, 'awwed' over the flowers, and ran to put the flowers on her dresser). She was stunningly beautiful in a little yellow spring dress (once again, with the Taylor Swift-ness), and her hair was half pulled back. She was beautiful. And she was officially _my_ Sonny. I had my own little spot of sunshine all to myself.

The Jonas Brothers can suck it and buy their burnin' up land on Mars, I have a piece of the Son (with an O, not a U…), and I plan to stick with it.

"Thanks Chad," She grinned, bouncing up and down, as she threw her arms easily around my neck.

She couldn't see me, and I was glad. With one hand placed happily on the small of her back, I lifted the other one above our heads, clenched it in a fist, and pumped it over our heads in a moment of triumph.

_My _Sonny, folks. My little Son-beam.

"I love you." She spoke boldly, as she unraveled her arms from my neck and began walking in front of me, down the hall, and towards the exit.

_She loves me. _

_Sonny._ My little Son-beam loves me.

After I made sure that she was still walking, I stopped dead in my tracks. Then I threw both of my hands above my head, held one foot up in the air, and swung my hips (whilst swinging my hands above my head). I was happy dancing because I had my Son-beam, and it was flippin' wonderful.

Ooo000ooO

It was not _Outback_. It was not _Year of Wigs 3000_ or _Hugh Jackman's Hangout_. It was a park, at sunset with just the two of us (where hopefully nothing could go wrong).

Sonny was glowing, and we were sharing happy jokes and talking about random things.

Such as the fact that her mother has seven toes on one foot, and Sonny had some sort of surgery to fix a gap between her teeth. (Of course, I told her that I would've loved her even if she _still _had the gap, to which she 'guffawed').

And then, all of a sudden Sonny scooted a little closer to me and rested her precious head on my shoulder.

Every muscle in my body tightened up.

_My Sonny_.

And I really, really did not know where to go with this.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice came out in a whisper, and I still remained in place.

_Should I put my arm around her?_ No, that would be too forward.

_Should I kiss her again_? No, it wasn't the right time.

So I just grinned tightly and hoped that she couldn't see how nervous I was.

"Chad," Sonny sighed, shifted her head to a more comfortable position (making me tense more), and continued on with her one-sided conversation, like most women are perfectionists at. "When did you fall in love with me?"

More tensing and a gulp. Of course this is the question that every man _doesn't_ want to hear. Technically speaking, we should be the ones asking it. Such as, _Chris Rice_ went so far as to write a song about it. It's called "When Did You Fall in Love with Me?" – Sung and written by a man with the sweet-liness of _Curious George_.

But now Sonny _(my Sonny_) was asking that question. _The dreaded question_. The question that I've never been asked before (probably because I've never been in love before, but whatever).

Still though, she needed an answer. I could feel her eyes on me, and her little chin resting naggingly on my shoulder.

Ugh.

_Think, Chad, think_.

You've been head over heels in love with Sonny for some time now. You realized how jealous you were when Mr. Dillweed came along (and realized that you needed to make a move).

On the first day that you met her, you were a tad scared of her. But then again, this is a girl who would probably love to believe in love at first sight, so you could lie…

But lies, especially in the start of a relationship are not good, are they? After all, Pinocchio's nose grew really, really long when he lied…And if your nose grows any more, it'll potentially ruin your career and Sonny will no longer be in love with you.

Therefore, you shouldn't lie.

You first knew you admired her when she beat you at musical chairs that one day. You first knew that you couldn't live without her the day that she caught you in a lie. So…

"Chad?" Sonny moved away from my shoulder, and I relaxed (but just for a millisecond). Her gaze was disappointed and irritated. Not such a good mix.

Say something, Chad. Just say anything.

"Yahhhh-whooooo!" It was like I had been possessed by a Jonas Brother and God decided that it would be a good time to pone (JBros style) me. As soon as my new, squeaky addition of the word came out, I cringed, closed my eyes, and turned away from Sonny.

_Seriously._ That second was lethal. That second, that answer, was vital. It had to be answered correctly. It had the potential to determine my future. _Our future_.

Damn. Yahoo!.

So a few seconds into dwelling in my embarrassment later, I heard a snort. And then another snort. And then Sonny broke out into a full-out contagious round of laughter.

In a moment of bravery, I turned to look at the beautiful girl. She was snorting through her laughs, and literally rolling on the ground laughing.

Huh.

"Ch-Ch-Chad?" Finally my little Son-beam mustered up the strength to quiet down her giggles and face me. She was filled with joy…not wanting-to-break-up-with-me-ing-ness.

"Huh?" I managed to choke out.

"You don't have to answer that question, you know." She grew serious, and smiled sweetly, reaching for my hand. "I'm just happy that you love me now."

"Actually, Sonny, I've figured it out," I squeezed her hand slightly. "I really fell in love with you that day that you figured out what a jerk I was. I just realized it when you went out with Mr. Dillweed."

"Huh?" My Son-beam tilted her head to the side in confusion, and I went back over my words. _Oops._ "I meant Blondie's ex." I corrected, and Sonny chuckled.

"Well that took you a while," She said in a quiet voice, and then leaned over again, resting her head on my shoulder again. This time, it wasn't uncomfortable, and I wasn't tense. It was perfect in every way. "But I'm glad you realized it." Sonny went on. "And I'm glad that you told me…because I fell in love with you that same day."

At this, I gave her a suspicious look. "Really?"

She nodded, and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms comfortably around her tiny body. _Perfect fit_.

I could've turned our date into a disaster, but my Son-beam made it all better. And we stayed at the park until the real sunset was over. It was beautiful, just like my Sonny. My Sonny who wasn't stupid, she was brilliant – but was too cute.

She chose to date somebody stupid though. So therefore, the two of us combined stand for 'stupid cute' – the perfect combination.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, remember me?

Wow, it's been a while…

And I know, it was ridiculously cliché and stupid (not a pun, I promise) – but this is it. No more "Stupid Cute". I find that it's easier to write the angst (or ineptness, in Chad's case), before the relationship begins :D

However, thank you so much for every review! You guys are beyond amazing!

Thoughts?


End file.
